Osudu neutečeš
by phoebe.cole.forever
Summary: Co po jméně, co růži zvou, i zváno jinak, vonělo by stejně" Ve Phoebiině životě se objeví nový muž. Až na to že úplně nový není.
1. Změna

Nevlastním žádnou z postav ze seriálu Charmed- bohužel. Kdyby tomu bylo jinak, Cole by nikdy nezemřel.

Příběh se odehrává na začátku 8. série, sestry se právě vyrovnávají se změnou identity.

Změna

Phoebe seděla sama u baru a popíjela koktejl. Byla tak zamyšlená , že si ani neuvědomila, když si k ní někdo přisedl.

„Ahoj, jakože tak krásná žena sedí sama?" Trhla sebou a otočila se. Díval se na ni hnědovlasý vysoký muž. „My se známe?" „Zatím ne, ale co není , může být." Usmála se. „Já jsem Julie" „Chris, těší mě" Okamžitě si vzpomněla na jiného Chrise. „To je náhoda, mám synovce, který se jmenuje Chris"

Chris se usmál „Možná je to osud." Phoebe se rozhodla , že je jí docela sympatický a protože s nikým zrovna nechodí, dá mu šanci. „Možná." Zbytek večer si povídali, Chris ji pak doprovázel domů. Zastavili se až na rohu Prescott Street - ulice, kde Phoebe bydlela. „Bydlím za rohem, dojdu sama" stoupla si na špičky a políbila ho na tvář. „Máš v pátek večer čas?" Zamyslel se. „Myslím, že ano, proč?" „Znáš klub P3?" Vypadal jako kdyby mu vrazila facku. „Co se děje?" „Ale nic, jenom na něj nemám zrovna dobré vzpomínky." mrkl na ni „Ale kvůli tobě to rád překonám." Usmála se. "Tak platí, v pátek v osm tam buď. „To si piš. Ahoj." „Ahoj" když byla na konci ulice otočila se, a uviděla , že udělal to samé. Zamávala mu.

Chris odemknul dveře, vešel dovnitř a podíval se do zrcadla. Viděl v něm černovlasého muže s pronikavě modrýma očima. „Koho mi ta Julie tolik připomíná? No třeba na to v pátek přijdu." Netušil, že v tu chvíli Phoebe přemýšlela o to samém.

Phoebe si protřela oči a podívala se na hodiny. Byly 3 hodiny ráno. Zhluboka se nadechla, aby se uklidnila. To bylo divné. Ani ne tak sen o její dceři, ten ji pronásledoval už dlouho. V podstatě od té doby, co měla poprvé to vidění. Vidění o světě bez démonů, o malém hnědovlasém andílkovi, její dcerušce. Už se skoro vzdala naděje. Zvláštní bylo spíš to, že tentokrát sen pokračoval dalším snem. Nebo spíš vzpomínkami. Vzpomínkami, které si chtěla vymazat z hlavy a ze srdce už skoro čtyři roky, ale stále se jí to nedařilo. Vzpomínkami na láslu jejího života, na někoho, kdo jí udělal ze života peklo, na její spřízněnou duši, na bývalý Zdroj všeho zla, na jejího démonického ex-manžela Colea Turnera. Proč zrovna teď? Začíná nový život, ve kterém neměli místo démoni, magie a už vůbec ne on. Už není Phoebe Halliwellová, ale Julie Bennetová. A měla by velice rychle usnout, zítra ji čeká důležitý pohovor. Musí si najít práci. Zavřela oči a během několika minut zase spala. Ale ne nadlouho. Ani ne za hodinu ji probudil hluk. „Já se snad dneska nevyspím!!" povzdechla si a vyhrabala se z postele.


	2. Vzpomínky na budoucnost

A/N: Já vím, že jsem nic nepřidala už delší dobu, ale nějak jsem neměla čas.

Děkuju za ten komentář, už jsem myslela, že tady není nikdo kdo by četl Čarodějky česky.

- Vzpomínky na budoucnost

Když Phoebe přišla na půdu nestačila se ani rozkoukat a najednou jí někdo skočil kolem krku. Byla to dívka z hustými kudrnatými vlasy a ledově modrýma očima.

„Mami!!" Phoebe vytřeštila oči a tázavě se podívala na sestry, které stály u Knihy stínů. Podle toho jak se Piper tvářila bylo jasné, že tomu nerozumí o nic víc, než ona sama. Paige na tom byla podobně.

„Řekla ti právě 'Mami', nebo mám halucinace?" zeptala se Piper nevěřícně. Dívka se rozhlédla kolem sebe. „A sakra. Takže jsem v minulosti. Jmenuju se Paula Halliwellová a Phoebe je moje matka." Usmála se když viděla jak všechny tři vytřeštily oči.

„Jaký je rok?" Jediná Paige se zmohla na odpověď „2009, z kterého roku jsi přišla ty?"

„Ale této, ty přece víš, že ti nemůžu nic říct, myslela jsem, že vám to Chris vysvětlil, když tu byl. A jenom tak mimochodem, jak se jmenuje tvůj přítel?"

„Henry, proč, znáš ho?" Paula se jenom zašklebila a zavrtěla hlavou.

Paige se rozesmála: „Musela jsme to aspoň zkusit."

„Mohla bych vidět Wyatta a Chrise? Nevzbudím je, slibuju." Obrátila se Paula na Piper.

„Jistě, Phoebe ti ukáže jejich pokoj, určitě si chcete promluvit o samotě. Já it zatím ustelu v pokoji pro hosty." Paula s Phoebe se na ni vděčně usmály. „To víš, že ano, stejně už jsem se vzdala naděje, že se dnes v noci vyspím."

* * *

V tom měla Phoebe pravdu. Až do rána seděli s Paulou v obýváku a povídali si. Ale jednomu tématu se obě vyhýbaly. Paula věděla, že stejně nesmí nic říct, a Phoebe nechtěla Paulu naštvat. Nakonec to ale stejně nevydržela.

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" „Jistě mami, jenom nevím jestli ti budu moct odpovědět."

Phoebe se zhluboka nadechla: „Kdo je tvůj otec?"

Paula se usmála. „Já jsem čekala kdy tahle otázka přijde, ale řeknu ti jenom jedno. Je to ten poslední člověk na světě, kterého bys čekala."

„Tos mi teda vážně pomohla. Řekni mi aspoň, znám ho?" Paula zvážněla. „Dost dobře."

Phoebe v hlavě znělo jen jedno jediné jméno.

_Cole. Ale to není možné, přece je mrtvý. A navíc k němu už vůbec nic necítím. A jestli ano,_

_tak jenom nenávist._

Do reality ji vrátil až Paulin hlas. „Mami, jsi v pořádku?" Mávala jí rukou před obličejem.

„Ano, jen jsem se trochu zamyslela." podívala se na hodinky. „Už budu muset jít, mám nějaké pochůzky kvůli práci, ale můžeš jít s Piper do P3, večer tam přijdu." Rychle se utíkala převléct, aby všechno stihla.

* * *

Paula seděla v křesle a přemýšlela.

_Co se stane, jestli jsem toho mámě prozradila až moc? Co když uhodne kdo je táta? Tvářila se jakoby do ní uhodil blesk, určitě ji ta možnost napadla. Jenom doufám, že s tím nepoběží za tetami. Paige nemá tátu zrovna v lásce. Nikdy prý neměla, takže kdyby se dozvěděla, že je znovu naživu, hned by běžela udělat ničící lektvar. A to je to poslední co teď můžu potřebovat. Ještě abych musela řešit ten samý problém jako Chris. Jestli se vůbec narodím. Podle toho co jsem slyšela to bylo mezi našima dost složité i bez tety a jejího „Jednou démon, pořád démon!"_

„Jdeš se mnou do klubu?" přerušila její myšlenky Piper. „Phoebe tam večer dojde, má tam domluvené nějaké rande." Paula se zašklebila. „Tak to si nemůžu nechat ujít."


End file.
